Control systems are at the core of modem manufacturing. These systems control diverse processes from steel and automotive products to mass distribution products associated with food and beverages, for example. In general, control systems require a processor and related program to direct a related system of Input/Output (I/O) interfaces (e.g., I/O modules) which in turn report and control industrial processes. I/O modules may be selected to perform digital style (e.g., 120V input/output) and/or analog style control (e.g., 4-20 ma input/output), for example. Also, generally associated with control systems are related racks, power supplies and control networks for housing, powering, and communicating with the associated I/O modules.
Over time, industrial system demands have steadily increased. For example, system demands for lower costs and increased flexibility are increasingly necessary for modem factories to compete on the global stage. Lower system costs provide manufacturers with a competitive advantage by realizing a better return on capital investments. Flexibility enables a manufacturer to respond to changing market dynamics as product and sales requirements change. Unfortunately, conventional systems many times are burdensome to install/upgrade and often require manufacturer's to install more system components than necessary. Thus, conventional systems generally do not provide the requisite flexibility and associated lower costs required by modem systems.
As an example of some of the problems associated with conventional systems, consider an initial system design requiring “X” number of associated I/O points. Often times, in order to minimize system costs, I/O points are selected for the smallest possible grouping to control a process. This grouping may likely include a rack to house the I/O, an interface module (e.g., communications/control module) to control and interact with the I/O, and associated power supply to power the system. If the system were designed initially to provide future expansion, empty rack positions and/or additional rack/power/interface components may then need to be maintained in order to provide for future system requirements. If the system were designed only for initial I/O requirements, additional racks, power supplies and interface modules are likely to be added to accommodate future requirements. In either case, system costs are initially higher to account for future expansion requirements, and/or higher in the future to add system requirements. Consequently, conventional systems generally require either higher initial and/or future costs in order to provide ever changing system capabilities.
Another problem associated with conventional systems is related to configuration requirements. Often, when systems are initially installed and/or upgraded, significant configurations are required to add additional I/O groupings. These requirements may include adding a rack number (e.g., number of a network adapter) to a network list, defining additional I/O requirements, programming additional memory to receive the I/O and potentially setting switches related thereto. Furthermore, system wiring such as communications and power cables generally increase. These additional steps will likely increase system installation and maintenance costs.
Due to cost and flexibility issues associated with conventional control systems, there is a strong need in the art for an improved system for mitigating system costs and providing a flexible and economical system for future expansion requirements.